


Rain

by D_g_A



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Plot, Rain, Rating May Change, Romance, also no shoes, jooheon's temper, jookyun - Freeform, music making gone wrong, strickt but soft hyungwon, who needs shoes anyway, whump!changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_g_A/pseuds/D_g_A
Summary: Making music isn't always easy, admitting someone's better than you isn't either. But screwing up however is.





	1. Conflict

Monsta x really works hard on every song they make. They always check the sound, lyrics, the rap parts. But also the bigger picture. Does the song make sense? Is there a part that needs to be changed? Will Monbebe like the song? They all wanted it to be perfect.

And usually, Jooheon’s able to come up with great lyrics and raps. Usually… Not with this song, however. No, this song got him frustrated beyond believe. He wasn’t too convinced about the music to start with. Not that there was anything wrong with it. It was just, not what it should be. He couldn’t explain what bothered him, but it seemed that the other members had an equal amount of struggle with it as well.

Hoseok took a shot at writing most of the lyrics. After 3 days he almost gave up. Luckily Kihyung volunteered to help him. Hyunwoo decided to work on the choreography together with Hyungwon and they got somewhere rather fast. That was until they noticed that the dance worked really well with the melody, but not so much with the freshly written lyrics. Which made Kihyun lose his temper when they started to argue about what had to change, the lyrics or the dance? Anyway, Hyunwoo almost raised his voice (shocking really, but there was a flying plate involved so something had to be done) and that was that. They all decided to change some parts, using Minhyuk as the operator between them. Jooheon worked on his rap part, just as Changkyun worked on his.

It didn’t go how he wanted it to go. His flow was off, and words seemed wrong or they didn’t rhyme. After a day he finally managed to produce something that did make some sense and sounded… acceptable. He left it at that, thinking that tomorrow it would go better. But tomorrow turned into today and it didn’t get any better. He just spend his entire day and managed to improve one sentence. So to say he was pissed off would be an understatement.

Right now, he was sitting at the table, trying to calm down, giving up on writing his lyrics. Hoseok was chilling next to Minhyuk on the couch, barely watching what was on the TV. They just wanted to rest, forgetting the song, and some weird show seemed like the way to go. They noticed the rapper’s bad mood earlier and decided to leave him be. This week had been hell because of one song anyway, getting into another argument just wasn’t worth it anymore.

The others were out. Kihyun felt bad for getting angry and was helping Hyunwoo and Hyungwon with shopping for todays dinner. They got out when the weather was still fairly okay. But by now it seemed like the rain could start pouring any moment. Their youngest member was still in his studio writing his lyrics. He was the only one that didn’t give up today, Hoseok mentioned about half an hour ago. Jooheon huffed but agreed with his hyung.

Speaking of the maknae, the door to his studio opened and there he was, papers in his hands and walking towards him. They all noticed that the other rapper was oddly dressed for writing lyrics. A white dress shirt, black jeans and… bare feet? Oh well, Minhyuk thought, at least that’s the only part that’s naked. They all had at least one encounter with an almost nude maknae sitting in a gaming chair. This wasn’t so weird.

They youngest made his way over to the other rapper, clearly nervous.

“Hyung?”

“What?” Jooheon stated rather annoyed. The silver-haired rapper stopped right in front of him, saying nothing as he started to think about what to say. He was biting his bottom lip and wasn’t looking directly at his hyung. Jooheon got even more annoyed at this, just wanting to rest after today’s disaster.

“Now would be a good time to start talking.” This seemed to put Changkyun into action.

“Sorry, I just finished writing the lyrics for my part and I was hoping for, you know, giving me your opinion… or something?” the youngest said. It wasn’t a weird request in any way, the maknae asked for the red-haired rapper’s advice and ideas all the time. They were friends that helped each other, brothers, maybe even more. But Hoseok just thought that this would be the worst timing ever, given Jooheon’s foul mood. And they all knew that an annoyed Jooheon could become an angry Jooheon in a matter of seconds. 

“Changkyun-ah, I don’t thi-“ but his words got cut off by Jooheon.

“Sure.” The older rapper spoke. Voice not betraying his emotions any longer. Hoseok thought that perhaps his mood was improving, though very sudden.

Not wanting to annoy his hyung any more than necessary, Changkyun quickly handed over his papers and the other started reading them. The room was quite for a few minutes. Even Minhyuk and Hoseok stopped watching whatever they were watching to look at both rappers. Both of them getting more at ease that Jooheon wasn’t going to get angry. But their thoughts went down the drain when the older rapper started talking.

“What’s this?” Jooheon said, leaning back and looking up to his friend. Voice once more devoid of emotion. And with Jooheon that wasn’t a good thing.

It clearly made Changkyun uneasy knowing this as well.

“The lyrics for my part.” he paused.

“It… took me a while to get something decent.”

“Decent?” The other’s voice got a bit higher. He shook his head and smiled, but in a very fake way. The youngest already casting his eyes towards the floor.

“Okay, let’s go over this then. The first sentence doesn’t rhyme with anything. The second one is not making any sense. The third one… there’s a spelling mistake there, but I can overlook that… If the rest of the lyrics would be good.” He was still smiling, but by now everyone knew it was to keep himself from getting angrier. Changkyun started stammering slightly.

“Hyung, I-“ But Jooheon didn’t give him the time to say anything.

“Jeez, I’ve seen 12-year old kids creating better stuff.” Jooheon himself knew that that comment was way out of line. It wasn’t really that bad. Better than his work if he was being honest. He’d never admit that, however. His pride wouldn’t let him. It’s just that every one of them already delivered a mediocre part and they were going to get scolded for sure. Their maknae struggled just as much as all of them and managed to produce something that was okay, only Jooheon had hoped he’d bring forward something better to save them all. Pretty pathetic as a hyung, yes. But being tired of failing to deliver something good made him… prickly… and Changkyun just happened to have bad timing.

“You can do better… You NEED to do better.” He added, voice still calm, while he threw the papers on the table, getting up from his chair. His silver haired dongsaeng stepped back at the sudden movement while looking up, face slightly red and eyes wide open.

“Hyung, that’s why I came to you, I need your help and advice on ho-“ he tried to explain, but he once again got cut off.

“Help? Advice?! We’ve been doing this for how long now?” the red-haired rapper’s voice got louder now. The younger one was taken aback by the statement and both Minhyuk and Hoseok could see defensive Changkyun taking the wheel instead of the shy boy that stood there moments ago. This wasn’t going to end well.

“What’s wrong with that? It’s clearly not even near finished!” he retorted with a slightly louder voice.

“Wow, you spend 2 days working on this, have the guts to show it to us, then claim it isn’t finished.” Jooheon countered in an eerie voice.

“… Okay, hyung” The maknae threw his hands up, laughing with no humor in his voice. He was done with this game.

“What’s your problem?” he demanded. And that was the last droop for Jooheon’s patience.

“my problem is that YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!” Jooheon yelled.

“Yah, Jooheon-ah!” Minhyuk got up, uncharacteristically angry while Hoseok just sat there, frozen from surprise, eyes going back and forth between the two youngest members.

The silence that followed combined with the devastated expression the maknae was showing, made Jooheon realize that that last part didn’t come out how he had in mind at all. Hell, his last sentence could only be misinterpreted by the maknae, who was standing there, eyes downcast and sad. He fumbled with his fingers, obviously trying to hide any emotion, and failing. The red-haired rapper felt instant shame. He was so frustrated with himself that he took it out on the most insecure member of their group. Somebody that didn’t deserve this. Saying stuff that wasn’t true, yelling at him. What has he done? He should apologies right away. But the opportunity was lost when Changkyun cleared his voice, looked up to almost look Jooheon in the eye while walking backwards.

“Guess you guys don’t need me then.” He spoke, voice barely louder than a whisper. He turned around and walked towards the front door when Hoseok stood up.

“Wait, Changkyun-ah” he tried. The maknae stopped and turned his head his way. Tears threatening to fall while he muttered something among the line of “sorry hyung” before disappearing through the front door.

There was a silence for about ten seconds before Hoseok turned to Jooheon.

“Dude, seriously?” He sighed.

Jooheon immediately turned around, cursed and threw everything off the table, safe for some of the maknaes lyrics. The other two just watched him pace around, before sitting in the chair he sat in before. All the rage drained out of him as he hunched over and put his hands in his hair.

“Shit… I just screwed that up, didn’t I?” the rapper admitted quietly, shoulders slumped.

“Understatement” Minhyuk agreed. Another silence passed before Jooheon stood up and walk over towards where the others stood.

“Hyung, can I borrow your phone?” Which made Minhyuk frown.

“Can’t you use yours, why do you need mine?” the blond demanded.

“Because, when he sees it’s me, he’s not gonna pick up.” The rapper explained with a sigh. It made sense. But just as he wanted to hand Jooheon his phone, a lightning bold lit up the room, making them all jump a little. Not a second later, they can see the rain pouring down outside.

“Shit…”


	2. Despair

He was running as fast as he could. The ominous clouds that were just passing by when he left, were releasing what seemed to be a monsoon onto the city. The temperature went down fast after the rain started to pour. Now and then a bolt of lightning, followed by a loud thunder, could be seen.

Changkyun wasn’t crying, at least he didn’t think he was. But with the rain it was hard to tell. Besides, if he was, no one would see. The streets were mostly empty, safe for some businessmen with umbrellas. If someone would recognize him in this state, there would be trouble, big trouble.

He only noticed now that he was severely underdressed for this kind of weather. His outfit was already questionably at the start of the day. Who wears a white dress shirt when writing lyrics? He did, apparently. Then again, it was the only clean piece of clothing available at the time.

However, leaving without shoes had been a dumb thing to do. In his defense, his mind wasn’t really focused on getting ready to leave. No, he just wanted to be gone all together. He would’ve had a breakdown right there and then if he had stayed, he barely held it together leaving as it is. He knew the no mercy days were over. The other members accepted him and liked him, treated him like a brother. But that didn’t mean the exclusion didn’t happen and from time to time, there was a little voice in the back of his mind that made him doubt if everything was as good as it seemed. He knew he shouldn’t pay attention to that, but the insecurity came back sometimes. And mostly, that feeling left right away.

But not today. He should have known the other rapper was having a bad day. He shouldn’t have bothered him. With Jooheon, it was always very clear how he was doing. His face would betray him any time. Why didn’t he just ask another time? Stupid.

Minhyuk and Hoseok’s reaction to the outburst was something he noticed as well. They obviously didn’t agree with the red-haired rapper. But it didn’t make Changkyun feel any better though.

His train of thoughts ended abruptly when he noticed his phone started buzzing in his back pocket. He made the decision to not pick it up, as it probably would be Jooheon. So, he just left it until it stopped. But he did need a place to shelter. If he could feel the water on his body, it meant the phone was probably almost swimming back there.

He noticed a narrow side street, covered but void of any kind of activity. It was the best place he’d be able to find now. Getting out of the rain felt quite good. And he was feeling warm for the time being. It was then he noticed it was starting to get dark. It meant he’d been running for at least half an hour, at least.

His phone went off again and since he was in a dry spot, he could take it out to check who it was. To his surprise, the phone was completely dry. Minhyuk’s name showed up, which was another surprise. The call ended and now Changkyun could see he had 17 missed calls. How could he not have notice all those calls? He only felt the device ringing right before getting out of the rain.

He didn’t expect his blond-haired hyung to call him. And it seemed like Hoseok tried a couple of times as well. No Jooheon? He didn’t know how to feel about that. Honestly, he felt relieved he didn’t have to talk to him but on the other side angry and abandoned.

He almost jumped when the phone started to vibrate again, Minhyuk was calling him. Should he pick up? His blond-haired hyung wasn’t angry at him. Well, maybe he was now, since he ran away. However, Minhyuk would yell at him, but couldn’t stay angry for long. He was mostly just being loud and over the top.

Changkyun decided to pick up.

“Changkyun-ah?” But the voice on the other end of the line wasn’t who it should be, it was Jooheon. Changkyun could feel himself starting to panic.

“Hey, you there?”

“…” He could feel his eyes starting to water again.

“Changkyun-ah, please say something? I-” He pressed the turn off button at least eight times, not able to bear his hyung’s voice any longer. His emotions were all over the place.

The other rapper’s voice was so soft, such a difference from when he left, clearly worried. Changkyun wanted to return home but couldn’t. It still hurt so much, especially when you’re told you’re not good enough by your friend and love interest. Oh yeah, he knew he was head over heels for the other rapper, which made all this even worse. He’d been having these feelings for a while now. But silence is gold, he didn’t want to ruin a great friendship.

And with that thought, a tear escaped. It might already be ruined.

\--

Hyungwon never got across the parking space so quickly. What the hell happened to the weather? When the three of them left, everything was fine. The short distance was enough to get his hair all wet. The other two followed shortly. Finally, back home. Jeez, it was even cold outside now.

Kihyun has been yelling about not getting the mushrooms wet when they got inside, as they would probably fill up with water. Hyunwoo looked shocked at that. He took out a mushroom and decided to squeeze it.

“Stop that!” the main vocalist practically yelled.

“There’s no water in there.” That comment made the blond roll his eyes while Kihyun let out a sigh.

“I was exaggerating, obviously. But water and mushrooms still don’t mix.” Kihyun retorted.

“Then, how do you clean these things?” The oldest deadpanned.

“With a brush, what even-… are you being serious right now?” their smallest vocalist almost fainted. Hyungwon just laughed at the hilarity of Kihyun’s angry face and their leader’s dumb expression. But his laughter ended when he opened the door to their dorm. Something was clearly wrong with just one look around the room. Their second oldest hyung’s expression was one of worry, Minhyuk was pacing around while whispering to himself and Jooheon just sat in one of the chairs at the table. Head down, phone in one hand, the other hand in his hair, almost pulling it out. Everything that belonged on the table was lying on the floor around it.

“What happened here?” It made all five of them stop whatever they were doing. Jooheon looked up at the sound of his voice. Face in distress.

“Hyung… I screwed up.” the blond said in a wavering voice as he started to explain what happened.

\--

“YOU DID WHAT?!?” Hyungwon almost screamed after hearing the story. He couldn’t believe his ears. Everything you shouldn’t say to the youngest member Jooheon said.

“ I know.” Jooheon whispered.

“I tried calling him with Minhyuk hyung’s phone, but he wouldn’t pick up. Then Hoseok hyung tried and it was the same. Just right before you guys entered, I got a hold of him. But he turned it down as soon as he noticed it was me.”

“What did you expect, then?” Kihyun sneered.

“I TRIED TO APPOLOGIZE!” Jooheon yelled back.

“Hey, mind your temper. That’s what got you into trouble the first place!” Hoseok wasn’t quite yelling, but the worried expression made sure he got the message across as the rapper sat down again, embarrassed. Hyungwon couldn’t believe his ears. He knew how Jooheon felt about their maknae. Hell, he was the one who approached their youngest first back in the days.

The silence in the room got disturbed when Hyunwoo spoke firmly.

“Hoseok-ah, try calling him again. Kihyun-ah, please start on making dinner, in case he comes back on his own. Minhyuk and I are taking the car to go look for him.”

“Shouldn’t we call the managers for that?” Minhyuk asked. But Hyunwoo just shook his head.

“No, I don’t want them to know. Otherwise Changkyun would be in trouble and I’m pretty sure he could miss that right now.” The leader’s voice didn’t leave any room for discussion.

“Hyungwon-ah, you-“ But the tall one just cut him off.

“I’m going to have a little chat with Jooheon-ah.” He spoke in a low voice. He could see his leader nodding in the corner of his eyes. With that being said, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk left, Kihyun went to the kitchen and Hoseok tried calling their maknae again. Hyungwon walked over to Jooheon.

“Come with me.” He demanded in a soft voice. Yelling wouldn’t help.

The younger one didn’t look up but nodded anyway as he got up and followed him towards one of the bedrooms. Hyungwon closed the door behind him and turned on the light.

“Okay, what were you thinking?” He required.

“As far as I understand, Changkyun’s lyrics aren’t bad at all?” During the rapper’s explanation earlier he had the opportunity to read some of their maknae’s lines. Jooheon still looked at the ground and nodded.

“So why did you get angry?” At that, the rapper looked up, not quite looking him in the eye yet.

“I…I guess I was jealous.” He mumbled.

“I should be the one to help him as his hyung, I should be better, not the other way around. I got embarrassed… And worried. His lyrics aren’t bad but none of us are doing a good job, we only produced something mediocre at best. We’d get scolded for sure.”

“And then, you just decide he should save us all from being scoled and to belittle him and his talent?” The tall vocalist asked.

“I know, okay. I didn’t mean for that to happen. I got scared! I didn’t even know what I said until I saw his face.” Jooheon looked at him now, trying not to cry but the tears escaped anyway.

“Hyung, I hurt him really badly.” the rapper hickuped.

“I don’t know what to do. Shit, he’s never going to want to talk to me anymore.” Hyungwon put his arms around Jooheon and the latter kept crying softly in his chest. Yes, he was still angry. But knowing Jooheon, he really didn’t think before he spoke. The crying also indicated that he was very sorry and realized what he did.

“Come on, Changkyun isn’t like that. It might take a while before he’s completely at ease around us again, but he’s forgiving.” Hyungwon whispered.

“But you might have to tell him you love him for it to work.” He wondered out loud.

“We all don’t really tell him enough, yeah.” The rapper was no longer crying and Hyungwon laughed a bit at the misunderstanding.

“No, I mean you might have to tell you’re _in love_ with him.” He was a bit shocked when Jooheon pushed himself out of the hug and stared at him with wide eyes. Quite a funny sight.

“Oh, don’t give me that. I can see how you look at him when you think no one will see.” Hyungwon explained with a small smile. But the other just looked at him and started blushing, face getting almost as red as his hair.

“H-Hyung!” He stammered.

“It’s fine. Besides, if I’m right he feels the same way. You should tell him once everything has cooled down.” Jooheon nodded slightly, still embarrassed.

“But… but what if he doesn’t feel the same way? Our friendship would be over.” the rapper muttered.

“Again, Changkyun isn’t like that. And since my guess about your feelings is apparently correct, I might be right again about his.” He put a supporting hand on the other’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go back and see if there’s any progress.” With that both of them went back to the living room, passing a larger window.

“My god, it’s still pouring.”

“Yeah, and the worst thing is, Changkyun left with only a white dress shirt and jeans.” Jooheon added, while they entered the room. Hyungwon turned around to look at the rapper, face in slight shock while Hoseok looked up at them entering.

“Agreed, it’s not the best thing to wear in this kind of weather.” Their hyung spoke.

“But he’s not an idiot. He’s not going to stay outside in this wea-“ But Hoseok stopped talking when he looked at the front door. Or rather at the floor in front of the door.

“Scratch that not being an idiot part, aren’t those his shoes?!” They all looked at the pair of sneakers and those were indeed the maknae’s shoes. Hyungwon’s expression of shock made place for horror.

“Oh my god, it’s freezing outside and HE’S NOT WEARING SHOES!” He shouted.

“Hyung, call Hyunwoo hyung and tell him. Make sure they find him.” Hoseok nodded and started calling.

“Jooheon-ah, search for towels, blankets, anything to get him warmer when they find him.” IF they find him, he almost doesn’t dare to think. He takes out his phone and dials the maknae’s number. Repeating ‘please pick up’ inside his head, over and over again.

\--

Changkyun’s clothes were getting a bit dryer now. He had hoped the rain would’ve stopped, but it didn’t seem like it would any time soon. The wind made him feel a bit chilly by now. He still wasn’t thinking about getting back. He did however consider going to a small market to buy something to eat and get some shoes, but he didn’t bring any money. So he just stayed there. Listening to his phone buzzing. Hoseok calling… Or Jooheon, he couldn’t be sure.

An hour past and it was completely dark by now when his phone vibrated again. This time he was surprised to see Hyungwon’s name appearing on his screen. But he was out with Kihyun and their leader. So, they didn’t know yet, right? Perhaps he should pick up? He probably just wanted to know if he should bring some snacks. Yeah. Picking up would be a good idea. Otherwise they are going to notice something’s wrong.

He left it ringing for a couple seconds more until he decided to pick up his phone.

“Kyunnie?” A soft voice sounded at the other side of the line. And Changkyun immediately knew that his hyung knew what happened. He’d only call him ‘Kyunnie’ when something was up.

“…”

“Kyunnie, are you there?” The soft voice continued, and he realized that picking up had been the worst choice as he tried not to cry again, but this time he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He couldn’t handle a disappointed Hyungwon on top of all the other stuff that had happen today.

“…”

“… please say something.” He wasn’t going to, but a small sob just left his mouth. He tried to cover it with his hand, not wanting the other to hear it. But of course, his hyung did.

“Kyunnie?” He asked, voice a bit higher than before.

“…”

“You don’t have to talk but… can you come home? No one is mad at you, okay. Hyunwoo hyung and Minhyuk hyung are looking for you with the car, so if you want them to pick you up, I’ll call them. Kihyun hyung made us dinner, so…” Hyungwon continued.

“…”

“We’re all worried, just… come back home, please… I’m going to put my phone down, now. You can call me anytime, to talk or… just, promise me you’ll come back soon, okay?” With that, the call ended.

Changkyun slummed down against the wall and continued sobbing quietly. Everyone was worried? He made them all worry? Running away was a mistake, now everyone was looking for him. They were going to be mad for sure now. Well, Hyungwon wasn’t, but the others… Shit. He couldn’t go back now. He’d just have to wait until they all went to sleep. Yeah, it was getting kind of late anyway, they normally went to sleep in one hour. So, he should wait until then. Perhaps then it wouldn’t rain anymore.

\--

But 30 minutes later it was still pouring. He couldn’t stay any longer, he was getting cold and tired. Returning in the rain it was. The moment he stepped back onto the streets he started shivering. He was cold before, but now in the rain his feet were freezing. Nothing to do but to walk back. Calling his hyungs wasn’t an option any more. His phone died not long after that last ‘conversation’. Not that he would call them. But a dead phone meant voicemail when calling him and then they’d think something happened to him, calling their managers… if they didn’t already, that is.

The walk home took as long as his run to his hiding place. Mostly because he had been running in circles earlier, apparently. It’s not like he had a plan to go somewhere then and he wasn’t really focused on getting anywhere but away from the dorm. He looked at the building and noticed that the lights were out. Instant relief washed over him. His plan did work. Now he could sleep before facing everyone in the morning.

When he stopped in front of the door, he silently thanked their managers for installing a pin locked door instead of using keys. Otherwise getting in wasn’t happening right now.

The code was anything but secure, however. If their fans remembered their debut date, the door would open. As he put in the code and entered, he was greeted with comforting darkness. He turned around to silently close the normally loud door and thankfully it went in the lock with a soft click.

And that’s when the lights turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew, originally, this was going to be a one shot... But yeah.  
Thank you all for reading, the kudos and the comments! It means a lot.  
I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	3. Plan, what plan?

Hyungwon pressed the red circle on his phone, ending the conversation… Well, him speaking to be exact. The other didn’t say a word. He only could hear Changkyun making small sounds and static, probably the rain in the background. Which meant that he was still outside. Damn it. He knew the younger one and his insecurities. And that’s what made him worry even more.

“Did he say anything?” Hoseok inquired. His hyung was looking very worried, biting his lower lip. He had been since they found out about their maknae not wearing any shoes. Not that he wasn’t worried before that, Hyungwon knew, but him running around the living room, trying to find something to do, did increase the last hour or so.

“No.” Hyungwon shook his head. He put away his phone in his pocket after turning the volume up. Usually, he kept it on mute, but not now. What if their youngest member called back and he didn’t hear? Hyungwon knew that Changkyun wouldn’t call back, probably too confused and stressed at this time. But he wasn’t a hundred percent sure.

“I could hear some sounds, his breathing, the rain and such. But that was it… he-“ he paused.

“it sounded like he was crying” Hyungwon added.

The statement made Hoseok look at Kihyun, who just joined them after cooking, still wearing an apron. Both sighed simultaneously, silently confirming that they already suspected this would be the case, even though they didn’t like it. Jooheon, sitting back on the same chair where everything went wrong earlier, groaned, face hidden in his hands. Hyungwon felt for the guy. Sure, he’d been the cause of all this. But it was clear how the other one really felt.

At that moment the door opened, showing Minhyuk and their leader. If they didn’t know Changkyun wasn’t found yet, they would’ve known now. Minhyuk’s expression had more in common with the dark clouds outside than the usual ray of sunshine he spread around. Even Hyunwoo was clearly feeling anxious.

“Nothing huh?” The leader spoke. It was a question he obviously already knew the answer of but asked anyway.

“No.” Kihyun answered this time.

“Hyungwon got a hold of him, but he had to do all the talking…” Hyungwon nodded in affirmation. He might as well keep them updated.

“I only heard him making a few sounds now and then… he was clearly upset.” He added.

“Apart from that, there was the sound of rain in the background. Pretty sure he’s still outside.” That last part made Minhyuk speak up.

“Great, it’s still pouring, accompanied by an occasional lightning bold. The temperature is way too low for this time of the year, hours have passed and he’s still outside, wearing a dress shirt. Did I forget anything?” the blond ranted in despair.

“Oh yeah, he’s NOT WEARING ANY SHOES!” Hyungwon could see the red-haired rapper flinch at that last part.

“Now what?” Minhyuk ended. Looking at the rest of them, in search for ideas. His head turned to look at Hyunwoo when the leader cleared his throat.

“I think it’s time to call the managers.” There was that actual leader-esk, acting-authority-thing again. Hyunwoo never acted like that, ever. Yet today, he managed to do it twice. It made all of them agree in seconds. Well, all but Hyungwon. Getting the managers would mean even more trouble.

“Wait.” Hyungwon began. Gears turning inside his head. Instead of looking at Hyunwoo, they were now all looking at him. Confusion clearly visible on their faces.

“That’s not going to be necessary. He’s going to come back soon.” He started to think about how to explain himself, the ‘going to call the managers’ made him realize something. Even Jooheon was looking up now. Hoseok tried to speak, but Hyungwon didn’t let him, holding his hand up.

“Let me explain. I heard the rain on the phone, he was outside no doubt,… but it wasn’t like he was standing in the rain… It sounded more like he’d found a shelter, like under a bridge or something. His phone isn’t waterproof; his screen is cracked. The phone would be dead by now otherwise… He doesn’t have a place to stay, so he needs to come back eventually. Besides, he knows we need to tell the managers if he doesn’t return. So, he’ll return.” There was a silence when he stopped talking. They still looked confused.

“Guys, Changkyun already thinks he’s in trouble, he wouldn’t want us to call them. Believe me.” He tried.

“Okay true, but how are you so sure he’ll come back on his own? We’re here and he hasn’t.” Hoseok asked.

“Exactly, that’s the reason why he didn’t. Because, we’re still here, hyung! He’s shy, insecure and most likely thinks we’re angry at him.” Kihyun nodded in understanding.

“I get what you’re saying, Hyungwon-ah. But you can’t expect us to just leave until he’s back.” As soon as the words left short brunet’s mouth, realization dawned upon him.

“We don’t need to leave; he just needs to think that we did.”

And with that, the rest of the members got the idea as well. Hyunwoo came up with the plan to turn off all the lights and fake sleeping, since it was already quite late, only to wait in the dark until their maknae stepped through the front door. It wasn’t the best plan, but given their youngest’s weird mind twists, it might actually work. The light from inside the building was very visible on the outside. He would notice it being turned off.

Kihyun demanded a plan for handling the distressed maknae as well and pointed out that Hyungwon would be the best candidate to talk to him.

And so, they were sitting in the living room, facing the front door, in the dark. The only light source came from underneath the front door. The lights in the hallway were bright and there was a small opening under the door. The curtains let through some lights, but it was barely there.

After half an hour of total darkness, Hyungwon could make out a few silhouettes, but other than that there was nothing. It was mostly silent, safe for some breathing, someone adjusting their position and stuff like that. The silence and the wait made him question their plan. They could be out here all night, waiting for Changkyun to come back. But what if he didn’t return? What then? It was still raining and freezing. What if he stays outside the entire night? That would be very bad.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by Minhyuk’s decision to talk. It startled him, but not as much as it did Hoseok, who was sitting next to him and nearly jumped at the sound.

“This isn’t working.” He stated.

“We’ve been here how long?”

“Not that long, give it some time.” The mom of the group added. Minhyuk snorted at that.

“Alright. But I still don’t see what the plan is here.”

“Jeez.” Kihyun responded.

“Changkyun comes in, we tell him we’re happy he’s back, we give him time to change his clothes and get dry, then Hyungwon is going to talk to him. And hopefully he’ll want to talk to Jooheon later, solving everything and voila.”

“Why Hyungwon?” Minhyuk demanded in a slightly louder voice, which made Kihyun even more annoyed.

“Who else? Hyunwoo hyung is not good with the emotional speech thing, Hoseok hyung is too good at it and probably starts crying, Jooheon… well, it’s obvious why not him and you are… you are you!”

“What?! What’s that supposed to m-“ But Minhyuk’s reply got cut off by Hoseok whispering.

“Shh, someone’s at the door.” And sure thing, there was a shadow blocking out the light that came from outside. The distant beeps from the security code being entered could be heard. Could it be?

The door opened slowly. The bright light made Hyungwon wince but it didn’t matter because he could make out the black shape of their maknae standing there. His hair and height were normally a dead giveaway, but it was the lack of shoes that did it this time. That and the fact that he was drenched.

He seemed completely drained; shoulders slumped. Changkyun didn’t seem to notice them sitting there because he entered the room trying to be extremely silent. He turned around and closed the door so slowly to make sure no one would hear. It was obvious that he didn’t want to talk to them.

So they just had to wait until their maknae turned on the light so they could welcome him back in a positive way, so he’d want to talk. Yeah… Hyungwon liked that idea.

Only, the light was suddenly turned on by somebody else. Changkyun was still standing there, back towards them, shoulders tense now. There goes the happy welcome back. Now he’d turn around to find six interrogators sitting there. Or so he would probably think. Great.

Even greater, Changkyun did turn around after a moment. Looking at the floor in embarrassment. And that’s when Jooheon made the decision to cross the room and hug the maknae out of nowhere. So much for the plan.

\--

The look on their maknaes face could only be described as shocked when he did look up. If the circumstanced were better, it would’ve been funny, Hyungwon thought. Cuddle monster Jooheon and Changkyun just hanging there, being hugged. Until the latter decided to hug back.

But that wasn’t going to be the case. As soon as the silver-haired rapper looked around at his hyungs, his expression shifted from shock to anger. He’d probably figured out who was hugging him after seeing his other hyungs in front of him. He could do the math. Hyungwon realized then that he didn’t know how the maknae would react. He practically never got past an annoyed state, let alone anger.

He could see the maknaes shoulders starting to tremble with rage. Jooheon probably read the movement wrong because he just hugged the other even tighter, not being able to see his face. And that’s when the younger one snapped and shoved the older rapper off of him and just glared in the direction of his red-haired hyung.

Jooheon, definitely surprised by this action, tried to hug him again. Hyungwon was convinced that the older rapper just didn’t know what else to do. But Changkyun pushed him back even harder before he could even touch him.

Just then, when pausing to really take a look at the other, Jooheon seemed to notice Changkyun’s mood. His shoulders were heaving, hands balled to fists and mouth switching between being partially open and teeth clenching while trying to contain his anger. Anger wasn’t the correct word, Hyungwon deduced, their maknae was livid.

“Changkyun-ah” Jooheon tried with a soft voice while taking a step forward, trying to reach out. But the younger rapper just took a step back, not looking into the other one’s eyes.

“Don’t.” the other spoke for the first time, voice barely above a whisper but deeper than they’ve ever heard. It was also the first time the youngest member looked up directly at the other rapper, glaring from underneath his wet bangs, eyes slightly red and a thin line of liquid at the bottom. Hyungwon realized rage wasn’t the only thing Changkyun felt, the maknae looked deeply hurt as well.

The silver-haired rapper broke eye contact soon after, staring at the floor while swiping the moisture from his eyes. He exhaled loudly through his nose, calming himself down, and walk away with a fast pace toward the bedrooms.

Hyungwon noticed that Minhyuk tried to stop him, but he was able to catch him by his arm before he could. Minhyuk turned around, but before he could say anything, a bedroom door closed with a soft click. That’s when Jooheon broke down crying.

“Oh god, h-he hates me!” Hoseok was already hugging the rapper when Minhyuk walked away from him, towards the other and hugged him as well.

“I-I desssserved this… I k-know” the others tried to calm him down, telling him the maknae was just mad.

At first, when Hyungwon saw how angry their youngest member was, he thought he’d lied to Jooheon earlier today when he told him that Changkyun was forgiving and didn’t hate him. But then, when that resentment left the maknae as soon as it entered him, he was at ease again. He must’ve felt like they were toying with his feelings. He had every right to be angry with them.

Hyungwon was a bit surprised when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder. Kihyung.

“You’re not gonna talk to him?” the short member asked. Hyungwon just smiled reassuringly in return.

“No, I’m going in a bit. Figured it’d be a good thing to give him some time to cool down and change clothes.” Kihyung nodded at the explanation.

\--

And so there he was, thirty minutes later, standing in front of the bedroom door where he knew Changkyun was. The others managed to calm Jooheon down and now he was sitting, curled up in a ball, next to Minhyuk on the couch. Al least one of the rappers was calm. He wasn’t sure in which state he was going to find the other one, if he even wanted to talk to him in the first place.

Hyungwon gathered all his courage and knocked softly on the door. Nothing. He tried again after a few seconds.

“Kyunnie?” he knew the door wasn’t locked. Changkyun never locked the door. Which occasionally led to some… interesting sights. He could just open it. Though he didn’t want to stress the maknae even further. Enough was enough.

“Kyunnie?” He tried again. He knew the maknae was in there and not in the bathroom because he could hear a noise behind the door, like someone stumbling.

Hyungwon was ready to knock again, when the door finally opened, revealing the youngest member. He changed into a black sweater with comfy looking sweatpants. His hair seemed damp, but definitely drier than before. His eyes were downcast, partially hidden behind his bangs and Hyungwon was happy that they were dry as well. The maknae wasn’t showing any emotions, he was just standing there.

“Hey” Hyungwon tried, voice soft with a small smile.

“Can I come in?” The younger one didn’t answer. But he left the door open, turned around, and sat on the edge of the bed. Hyungwon entered and sat down next to him. He looked fine, physically anyway. But he needed to make sure.

“You okay? You were out in that awful storm for quite a while. Do you feel ill, feverish?” the maknae didn’t say anything or looked at him, but he did shake his head slowly. Right, he could work with that.

“That’s good. Can I check your feet?” Hyungwon didn’t see him limping, but that might be the adrenaline. The other shifted a bit until the older one could see the flat of his feet. Hyungwon was happy that Changkyun decided to cooperate with him, and slightly horrified at the state of the other’s feet. They were covered in dirt and dried blood.

“Okay, we need to clean them and see what going on, be right back.” He got up to grab a clean washing cloth, a towel and the first aid kit.

When Hyungwon returned a few moments later the maknae was still sitting in the same position on the bed. He sat back down and started to clean the other’s feet gently.

Fortunately, it didn’t seem like there was a lot of damage. Some nasty scratches and cuts. And he was definitely going to bruise, no doubt about it. But nothing worth going to a hospital for.

“Well, nothing too bad, but I need to disinfect these. This might sting.”

The lack of response he got from the other worried him a bit. The silver-haired rapper was mostly silent, safe for some hissing when Hyungwon was treating one of the deeper cuts. And sure, he was always a rather silent type, but not like this. Perhaps some small talk would help.

“These are going to be sore for a while, but I’m surprised it isn’t worse. With the rain and all.” He started, looking at the task at hand.

“Speaking of rain, we got our groceries wet earlier. Kihyun hyung almost scared Hyunwoo hyung with drowned mushrooms, it was quite funny.” He smiled at the memory.

“Apart from that he was very leader like today. Not even once, but twice. Probably worried about you.” Hyungwon paused for a second. Perhaps Changkyun was still scared they were angry at him. Maybe that’s why he wasn’t moving a muscle.

“You know, we were all worried right?” He looked up to see the maknae clenching his jaw. At least some reaction. He focused his gaze back on disinfecting the wounds.

“None of us are angry at you, okay. Not even Jooheon... He was just angry with himself and didn’t notice and worked it out on you… now he’s worried you hate him. He worried the entire evening, Kyunnie. We all did.”

Hyungwon stopped explaining when he felt the other one tremble. He looked up to find the other one biting his bottom lip and tears threatening to fall.

“I’m s-sorry” the maknae stuttered. Hyungwon now understood that the lack of response was to keep his emotions in check. But what good would that do? So he decided the smaller one needed a hug and embraced him and pulling him forward, making sure the rapper’s head was resting against his chest.

“Hey, it’s okay.” And that was enough to make the younger one burst out into tears while gripping the front of Hyungwon’s shirt. All the pent-up emotions just left the maknaes body as he wailed against him. And all Hyungwon could do was stroke his hair and pat his back in comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd tell you I'm not into drama... but I'd be lying.. Dramama ramama ramama, hey ;) Sorry...  
I have no idea where I'm going with this fic, but hey, neither do you.   
We have so much in common!  
...  
Just kidding ^^
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting! I hope you like it!  
For those who didn't notice. This fic takes place during the 'shoot out' period
> 
> (all errors and mistakes are made by yours truely)


	4. Morning

Changkyun woke up with a start and a bit of a headache. For a few moments he looked around the room, slightly confused how he got into his own bed. Then it hit him, the fight, the rain, the hug and the crying. Dear lord, he released a monsoon on hyungwon and the worse part was that probably all his hyungs heard him weep like that.

He didn’t mean to cry. At first, when he entered the dorm, he was glad that no one was there. Then the light was switched on and he was hugged. By Jooheon, of all people, while the others were watching them in shock. Every emotion he could feel, passed through him. Sure, he was happy for a nanosecond that he was hugged. It meant that his hyung wasn’t angry anymore.

But then he realized that Jooheon didn’t have any right to be angry at him in the first place. And he just spend hours upon hours in the freezing cold, soaking wet without shoes, just to return home, be hugged and then what… everything was okay? No apology? No sorry for letting him feel like a failure? Screw that.

And then, he felt the other one hug him even tighter. Anger took over him and he pushed the other rapper away. He tried to calm himself and it was working for a moment, until the other took a step towards him. He heard his red haired hyung say his name and the rage came back, along with disappointment. When he looked up, he could see the hurt in the other one’s eyes. It was the first time since their fight that they looked directly at each other.

And he almost lost it then. He needed to get out and get a grip. Going outside again was out of the question. So he swept away any evidence of what he was feeling from his eyes and fleeted to his bedroom.

He wasn’t going to cry. Not when he realized his feet weren’t in mint condition. Not when he realized the others weren’t angry, just worried and running away had been an awful decision on his part. Not even when he heard Jooheon cry. But then Hyungwon turned up and just like before, Hyungwon knew what to say to get to him. He always did. And then the guilt and sadness just became too much.

He wasn’t sure how long he soaked his hyungs shirt, but Hyungwon managed to calm him down, whispering to him while patting his back softly. He must’ve passed out at some point.

And now, he needed to get up and eat something. He didn’t eat yesterday and, even though he knew his headache was from crying too hard, not eating would certainly worsen it. That meant he had to face the other members and most importantly his best friend and love interest.

When he got up, he noticed that getting to the kitchen would also be a challenge. His feet hurt, badly. Someone wrapped them up last night. Probably Hyungwon. He didn’t remember if it was his hyung or not. Did the other one do that while he was sleeping?

He walked, or rather dragged himself, limping, out of his room. Going at a normal pace was out of the question. It was quiet in the dorm. Was everyone still asleep? It didn’t appear to be that early in the morning however. He continued his way down the corridor when he tripped over his own foot. He braced himself but to his surprise was caught by two strong arms.

“Careful now.” Hoseok said softly behind him.

“You don’t want to add sore hands or something like that to your injuries, do you?” He joked slightly while lifting him up until he was back on his painful feet.

“Can you stand up on your own?” Changkyun nodded to his hyung’s question which made Hoseok release him. He didn’t dare to look directly at Hoseok, but he could see the corner of his hyung’s lips pointing up a bit, smiling softly.

“Lean on me anyway. Let’s get you to the kitchen, you must be hungry.” Hoseok’s arm went around his waist while the other took Changkyun’s arm and put it over his shoulder. It made his trip a lot less hard.

Hoseok was always kind and attentive. He knew his hyung had questions. But he’d never push him. Instead he’d wait until the other decided to talk to him. Changkyun was grateful for that and they continued their trip towards the kitchen in silence. His joy was short lived however as they entered the kitchen… where the rest of the members were sitting at the table, looking at them.

\--

Hyungwon knew the moment Changkyun and Hoseok had entered the room, that it wasn’t going to be an easy conversation. Their maknae didn’t exactly look surprised to see them all sitting there, probably saw it coming, but the youngest member did freeze up, not moving another muscle except casting his eyes down. Hoseok, slightly surprised by the action, tried to move forward to sit them both down. The other one wouldn’t budge, however.

The older one of the two decided to let him go and left him to lean against the doorframe. and sat down next to Hyungwon and Minhyuk. On the other side of the table were Kihyun and Jooheon, with Hyunwoo sitting in between them. The silence that followed was awkward, Hyungwon thought. A few long moments passed until their leader cleared his throat.

“How are you feeling?” But when the maknae didn’t answer, Hoseok decided to speak.

“He feels a bit hot to the touch, perhaps a slight fever, nothing too bad. But his feet hurt… obviously.” Hyunwoo nodded, content with the info he got. Again, Changkyun stayed silent. The bandages were pretty noticeable. It wasn’t like Hyungwon had any first aid training. He managed to clean and disinfect the other’s feet just fine, but those white pieces of fabric looked a lot more like winter socks than bandages.

“Okay, ummm… I think that, in light of what happened yesterday, we need to talk.” Hyunwoo wasn’t the most talkative leader nor was he strict. It wasn’t something the group normally needed either. But Hyungwon noticed in these last two days that he was an adaptive leader. Whatever the group needed him to be, he’d be. And now, with everything going one, he clearly felt like he needed to be the one to solve this mess.

“Things were said, things… happened that can’t happen again. We’re a team, friends, family. It’s normal to fight amongst ourselves sometimes, to get in each other’s hair.” He added. Then, he turned towards the red-haired rapper.

“However, it’s not normal to work out your frustrations on other people and belittle their talents.” Jooheon studied his hands. They talked to him yesterday already, but it was necessary that their maknae heard this as well.

Their leader turned his head again and looked at the youngest member this time.

“But it’s also not okay to just storm off, leave for hours on end and stay outside in a storm without proper clothes. Even worse, without letting us or a manager know where you are.”

It’s not like their leader was berating Changkyun in any way. But that’s not how the rapper saw it. Hyungwon could tell by the frowning that the maknae was getting upset.

“So you mean it’s my fault then.” It was the first time since yesterday that the silver-haired rapper talked to them and used a complete sentence to do so. Voice still very rough. It wasn’t really a question and Hyungwon could imagine how this must seem too him: all teaming up against him. That wasn’t the case of course. They’ve already had a hart to hart with the other rapper, but the other one didn’t know of course.

He still wasn’t looking directly at them, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, effectively hiding his emotions as well. It was something he was good at, hiding emotions... Well, as long as those emotions weren’t overwhelming him anyway. Hyungwon used to think their youngest member was just indifferent to a lot of things. But as he got to know him, he found out there were other things that gave away what the other was thinking. The fiddling with his own hands right now, by example, showed his nervousness.

“Changkyun-ah-” Minhyuk tried, but he was cut off by Hyunwoo.

“You know that’s not true. What I meant was that we were worried about you.” The oldest said with a sigh. It’s funny how their leader manages to defuse a situation with just the tone of his voice. He sounded disappointed and it had an immediate effect on the maknae, who shifted slightly against the doorframe while bending his face even more down.

“We’re not and we were not angry Changkyun-ah, we just didn’t know where you were or that you were safe…” Their leader paused and cleared his throat once more. It was clear to Hyungwon that the oldest member was thinking about how to proceed.

“Look… We know this fight between you and Jooheon hurt you, big time. And you have every right to be upset about it… But you just ran away and didn’t even give Jooheon the chance to resolve this matter or to apologize.” Hyunwoo paused again.

“Talking about apologies, I’m sorry that I let this come so far. I knew that everyone struggled with the song, I should have done something about it. And I’m sorry I didn’t find you yesterday and made you walk back here on your own in that awful weather.”

Being the first one to apologize was a wise and strategic thing for Hyunwoo to do. But Hyungwon knew he meant every word; and although neither of those were his fault or something he could’ve changed; the DJ wasn’t that surprised their leader said all that. What did surprise him a little was Changkyun shaking his head and answering.

“No hyung, none of it is your fault…” the youngest rapper said with a hoarse voice and lifted his head a little. For the first time since the start of this conversation, Hyungwon could see his eyes clearly.

“… I’m sorry as well. I thought you were all angry at me. That’s why I didn’t return. I should’ve known you’d be worried instead. And I’m sorry for that, I didn’t mean to make you all worry.” Hyunwoo smiled softly, glad they were getting somewhere.

“Apology accepted. And-“ But their leader’s words got cut off by Jooheon standing up, out of the blue, scaring all of them. Kihyun jumped a bit and Minhyuk almost spilled his coffee all over the table.

“I have something to say as well.” He started while he looked up from his hands, directly at the other rapper’s face.

“Changkyun-ah, if there’s anyone here that should apologize, it’s me. I didn’t mean any of the stuff I said. I’ve been an insensitive jerk and hotheaded idiot. I’m also sorry for the sudden hug yesterday. Frankly I was so glad you were back safe and sound and I wasn’t thinking. I… I just value our friendship more than you could possibly know, so please believe me when I say I regret everything. Please forgive me.” By the end of Jooheon’s speech, his voice started wavering and he was looking at his hands once again.

He and the rest of them did look up again in the direction of their maknae when they noticed the lack of response from the latter. He was looking at the other rapper’s chest, face blank, apart from the thin line of fluid just above the lower eyelid. And once more Hyungwon wasn’t sure how the other would react.

“Changkyun-ah?” Hyunwoo tried after a minute or so.

“Kyunnie?” He tried as well. It got a response out of him as the maknae finally looked the red-haired rapper directly in the eye.

“Fine…” Except, it obviously wasn’t. There wasn’t any kind of emotion behind the word. The others noticed as well. But no one had any idea of how to react. Not that it mattered, the maknae just turned around and stumbled away from the kitchen as soon as it left his mouth.

Minhyuk got up to go after him, but Hoseok stopped him.

“Leave him be.” And with that Jooheon dropped back into his chair, hid his face in his hands and mumbled something inaudible.

“He’s just tired and not feeling well.” Hoseok continued.

“Let’s give him a few days. The managers said we got the rest of the week off anyway. Give him some time. You’ll see, it’ll get better.”

\--

But it didn’t get better, not for Jooheon anyway. He noticed the other rapper was rather absent, but he did talk to everyone else rather normally. Just not him.

The others took turns in cleaning, disinfecting and bandaging the maknaes feet. The first few days Hoseok and Hyunwoo had to help him move around the house. Now, he could walk for short distances on his own.

Jooheon did try to approach him, but every time, the younger just gave him the cold shoulder in return. It hurt him, but he couldn’t force his once best friend into talking. He didn’t have the right to nor would it have a positive effect if he did. They didn’t talk, even if they were in the same room and there was nothing he could do about it.

The others weren’t blind and seemed to notice as well and in the morning of day four, everyone suddenly had plans. Everyone but Jooheon and Changkyun. Hoseok was going to train at the gym and said that Hyungwon and Minhyuk could use some training as well. Kihyun on the other hand needed extra dance practice for one of their songs and asked Hyunwoo to help him.

It was clear to Jooheon that this was some sort of setup, Kihyun was stuttering while explaining why they had to go and Minhyuk had been overly dramatic. To make matters worse, they’d be gone for an entire day.

“You’re on nurse duty today, don’t forget! The first aid kit is in the kitchen. Make sure YOU do it. Changkyun hates the disinfectant. Good luck!” Had been Minhyuk’s last words before all five of them left.

Oh jolly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ah, I hate writers block. This wasn't an easy chapter to write.  
Once again, thank you for the lovely comments!


	5. Dare to dare

Jooheon felt like a coward, probably because he was one. When they fought, he didn’t go after Changkyun, he didn’t talk to the boy and apologize when he returned and now, he didn’t go check on him. Because he was scared. He was alone in the dorm with the youngest member, just the two of them. There was no back-up, no one to interfere if things got out of hand again.

Normally, it was him who had to be kept in check. He knew that, it wasn’t something new really. He always had a temper. Quick to get angry and quick to forgive, just like that.

Their maknae was the other way around, he realized. Getting him angry, like really furious, didn’t happen once until their fight. Hyungwon actually told him that the younger rapper was forgiving, but it would take a while. But how long is a while? For him, it felt like forever. The DJ also insisted that Jooheon should go and talk to him.

But he couldn’t. Literally, that is. The other one just ignored him or walked straight out of the room the minute the red-haired rapper opened his mouth to talk to him. This morning, Changkyun came out of the kitchen and almost bumped into the older rapper. Jooheon, seeing an opportunity, greeted him softly or at least tried to, but the silver-haired rapper just turned around and disappeared again. The others noticed as well but didn’t say anything. Nobody could really blame the maknae for being like this.

And now they were alone. Jooheon felt betrayed by the other members. He was convinced it was Minhyuk’s idea to leave the dorm, using all kinds of excuses to make it believable. It always was. And the worst part of it all was that they forced him to go talk to the maknae and treat his feet. How was he going to manage that if Changkyun couldn’t stand being in the same room as he was? The younger man hadn’t left his room in the passing hour or so. He didn’t want nor dare to go to him. But he had to. He just had to find the courage to get up and go to the maknaes room.

So that’s what he did, not allowing himself to stop and think about it, until he was in front of the silver-haired rapper’s door. He should knock, he really should. On the other hand, the maknae would know it was him right now since the rest of the members weren’t home. Okay, no knocking, bad idea.

He sighed, willing all his nerves away and pushed the door open. When he looked inside, the room was empty. Changkyun wasn’t there. The lights were on however and Jooheon could hear the soft sound of streaming water coming from the bathroom next door.

‘Great timing.’ Jooheon thought. The silver-haired boy needed to replace his bandages right after showering and it gave him some time to think about how to handle a pissed-off maknae.

When he looked around the room, something caught his eye. On top of the side table, next to the bed, was some sort of a booklet. And Jooheon recognized it as Changkyung’s photo diary. It was a gift they all got from their managers, along with a pocket-sized polaroid camera. Jooheon’s had been filled with pics of the members, friends and family. Every page could hold four photos and had a place beneath the holders to write stuff, protected by a clear plastic foil. He mostly wrote down the date. Jooheon snickered a bit when he remembered Changkyun telling him that it was stupid, since the member’s hairstyle and -color could be used as a timeline. It was true. Even more, Jooheon had the tendency to take a picture every time someone changed their hair color. ‘Silver looks good on him.’ Jooheon caught himself thinking. It was the last pic he had taken, and it made him wonder what Changkyun’s last photo was as he picked the booklet up and opened it. He knew he shouldn’t, since it was meant to be like a real diary. But he couldn’t stop himself.

Unsurprisingly, it looked a lot like his collection. Friends and family. Until he arrived at pics of nice-looking locations and scenery. Apparently, the other member didn’t order it chronologically, but based on content. ‘Must be a hassle to reorganize every time.’ After that came the Monsta X collection. Pics of members together or individually. Minhyuk singing karaoke with an additional text that says ‘Oh god the noise’, Hyungwon sleeping, Wonho training and a photo of Kihyun and Hyunwoo backs, holding each other’s hand that says ‘Could it be ♥?’ in English.

The rest of the members always assumed there was something going on with the two of them, but no one knew for sure. They made it into a game to get some proof. And Changkyun had some sort of proof, also no surprise. The youngest could be sneaky when he wanted to be.

What did surprise him was the last category in the diary. It was either a picture of himself alone or with the maknae. Furthermore, this category had more photos than the previous one. At this point, the protective foil wasn’t as clear as it should be. It was slightly crumpled and with the reflection of light, Jooheon could see that it was caused by some sort of dried up liquid, water perhaps. He noticed that the entire category had the same issue with the foil as he browsed the rest of the dairy. When he arrived at the last page, Jooheon’s heart skip a few beats.

One of the backstage videos they recorded at Kcon in Thailand featured the both of them fooling around, with him almost fake kissing the maknae and Changkyun overreacting, blushing and slapping him. Fanservice at his best, something that made sure Jooheon could touch him without suspicion and keep him up at night as well. Both blessing and a curse.

And apparently, someone took a picture right after Jooheon closed in on the younger member and right before Changkyun’s screaming. It took a couple of seconds for the red-haired rapper’s heart to start beating normal again. But when he looked at the text beneath, his heart stopped beating all together. ‘♥♥♥♥♥’ it said.

A million thoughts raced through his head at once. What did this mean? He didn’t get the change to think about it too much, however, when a deep, rough voice behind him made his heart go from zero to a hundred in a second.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Shit, in all his curiosity, Jooheon failed to notice the sound of water streaming ending. When he turned around, he was greeted with an upset looking Changkyun looking at him and the diary, fresh out of the shower and dressed in a black hoodie and baggy pants. The shade of his hair made him look even more upset as he stretched out his hand towards the red-haired rapper and snatched the diary out of his hands. Luckily for Jooheon, he closed it right before he turned around. Otherwise the other would know what he was looking at.

“This is personal. Don’t go through my stuff.” The other one said in a low voice. He turned around, away from Jooheon.

“Why are you here?” He spoke, almost whispered. Almost like he isn’t used to talk.

“Sorry about that. Just curious.” Jooheon answered, slightly stunned as the other talked to him directly. It’s the most Jooheon heard him say to him for the last few days.

“I’m here to clean and bandage your feet.” The other one put the diary on a shelf as he walked towards the bed, still turned away from his hyung.

“Minhyuk hyung told me you hate the disinfectant and-“ He tried to explain, but he got cut off by the maknae, facing him again but not looking at the older rapper.

“Right, he put you up to this.” The other stated in a hostile way, head shaking left and right in disbelieve. Jooheon could see where this conversation was going.

“That’s not true. I’m worried as well and that’s why I’m here.” The older rapper tried to explain.

“Huh.” Changkyun huffed, followed by a silence.

“Go away.” He said after a few seconds.

“No, I won’t. I need to take care of your feet.” Jooheon tried again, voice a bit louder as to sound surer of himself.

“I can do that on my own. I don’t need your help. Go. Away!” The maknae demanded, voice deepened to warn the other to stop and leave. Changkyun turned around again and started walking towards the bed once more, conversation over. But Jooheon didn’t stop because he was stubborn that way and frankly done with this. He walked over to the maknae and grabbed the other’s wrist and pulled it slightly to stop him from walking away.

“No, I need to do it. It’s my duty as your hyung and friend to-“ He didn’t get the chance to say anything else as a fist connected with his jaw. He stumbled back and looked up in confusion. The silver-haired rapper had balled fists and a clenched jaw. He didn’t think the other would be angry enough to hit him.

“Fuck you.” Changkyun hissed. 

“Changkyun-ah.” He tried, but the other interrupted him again.

“No. Fuck. You.” The other boy sneered and tried to hit him again, but this time, Jooheon saw it coming and pushed the other one away before he could. Unfortunately, the maknae wasn’t as stable with his feet wounded like that and fell on the bed. The red-haired rapper tried to catch him but lost his balance as well and landed on top of the other. Changkyun, misreading the situation, started fighting again. Luckily enough Jooheon was heavier, and apparently also stronger, than the younger rapper and managed to stop the maknae from struggling by pinning both his hands above his head.

“Stop!” He commanded. To his surprise, it actually worked. The younger boy stopped trying to fight and stared at him with wide eyes. Jooheon could swear he saw a hint of fear in those eyes as well. He realized he needed to calm down, get his temper in check. He needed the maknae to see he really was worried and sorry for all the pain he had caused him.

“Let me go.” The other whispered with a hiss.

“No.” he replied, making sure he didn’t sound treating, just confident.

“If I let you go, you’ll either try to hit me again or run away and can’t have that. Not anymore. I have something to say that you really need to hear.” Jooheon tried to explain in a calm voice.

“Asshole.” The maknae gritted his teeth and struggled again.

“Yeah, you’re right. I am an asshole.” Jooheon agreed. Changkyun clearly didn’t see that coming and stared at him as he stopped fighting.

“And I’m also shit at keeping my anger in check and thus getting angry at people while I’m actually angry at myself. I’m shit at talking to people about my emotions.” The red-haired rapper paused for a second.

“I’m the asshole that took it all out on his best friend who deserved praise for his work instead of yelling. But I, as a hyung, couldn’t deal with the shame. Because I should be the one to ace everything and help a dongsaeng out, not the other way around and became an asshole that hurt his friend in the process, in more than one way. And now, this crappy person needs to sit on that friend because otherwise he won’t listen anymore and leaves, and I can’t blame him.” Jooheon paused again, tried to catch his breath, closed his eyes and gathered all his courage. He needed to be honest with both himself and the maknae.

“I’m the idiot that even now isn’t telling the whole truth, because he doesn’t dare to admit that he has feelings for his best friend.”

By now, Jooheon released both Changkyun’s hands since he wasn’t struggling anymore. He said it. He actually said it. When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he could see the other boy’s chest heaving and angry tears streaming down his face. Not really the reaction he was expecting.

“Y-you bastard.” The silver-haired man whimpered.

“You s-saw the photo, didn’t you? How c-could you? Isn’t it e-enough already? You can’t just p-play with my feelings like t-that hoping it would f-fix everything.” The maknae stammered. Jooheon understood what he meant.

“Changkyung-ah, I’m not.” He smiled sadly, hoping to convince the maknae.

“The picture just gave me enough courage to tell you the entire truth. My lyrics were shit that day and yours were better. Sure, I was stressed and afraid we’d get scolded. But mostly, I was convinced that my feelings were one sided and I would lose your friendship if you didn’t think of me as a hyung who inspires, and I couldn’t handle that. That’s why I acted like that, pushing you away. Because I’m the idiot that thought that would work.”

“You jerk.” The other boy whispered, no longer angry, just sad.

“I am a jerk and I’m so, so sorry for all the things I said and didn’t mean.” He agreed again and cupped the other boy’s cheek with his right hand as to calm him down. Willing himself not to cry as well.

“And I also realized after seeing that picture that I must’ve broken your heart as well thinking I’d hate you.”

“Y-you- made me believe that I didn’t, c-couldn’t-“ He stumbled over his words, crying as anxiety set in, not knowing what to say or do anymore.

“You w-were the f-first one to accept me, even wanted t-to be my f-friend, even t-tho you’re older. I-I only just recently n-noticed how I f-feel about y-you. A-and then y-you got a-angry a-and-“ But his voice broke from crying too hard and he hid his eyes behind his hands.

Jooheon let him for a while before taking his hands away from his face to swipe away the tears while caressing his cheeks. Changkyun looked up and straight into his eyes at the gesture, looking somewhat surprise and rather cute. It made the older rapper smile softly which made the younger one calm down.

“Better?” He asked after a couple of minutes, petting the other’s hair. By now, the maknae was only slightly hiccupping. Changkyun nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. But Jooheon shook his head.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, okay?” The younger man hesitated, but nodded moments after. They stayed like this, the older rapper petting the other’s hair, smiling softly while the other became more and more relaxed, until he was fumbling with the buttons of Jooheon’s shirt and shyly smiled back from time to time.

\--

Neither had moved in half an hour or so. He was still sitting on the other’s hips, slightly leaning forward, keeping his weight off the other man, while the other just laid there, flat on his back. If someone happened to come in now… They were comfortable however, and in all honesty, he didn’t dare to move just yet. The younger rapper also didn’t seem to be in a haste to change. But he needed to know something.

“Changkyun-ah?” He started. The other one hummed in acknowledgement, not looking up.

“I really am very sorry, could you forgive me for my stupidity?”

“I already did, hyung.” Hyung… he had missed the word. The other rapper was the only one to call him that on a daily basis.

“I’m still wondering tho…” He whispered after a few minutes, still eyeing the button.

“About what?”

“Why you didn’t just tell me how you felt? Then this wouldn’t have happened.” The red-haired rapper nodded in response.

“I don’t know why…Probably for the same reason you didn’t either.” Jooheon answered quietly. It made the other stop playing with the button and look up, before looking away again. His cheeks had turned a bit pink and Jooheon just thought the maknae looked cute.

“Hyung. I-I-“ But the other put his finger against the other’s lips to shush him.

“Shhh, I have something to say first.” And he bended over so he could hug the younger rapper. He could feel him freeze underneath him but wasn’t pushed away. Which was already a win.

“You don’t have to say anything back or feel the same way, but I just need to say this: I love you, Im Changkyun.” He was surprised at himself that he did say it and that his voice didn’t falter. it felt good to finally tell the other the truth. The second surprise came when he felt arms around his back and the other hiding his face into his shoulder. Jooheon could make out an ‘I love you too’, but it was quite muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

“What was that?” he joked. Which made Changkyun pinch him his sides as he removed his face from Jooheon’s shoulder.

“You heard me. Now get up, you’re heavy.” Jooheon laughed out loud at that and he pushed himself up. But he halted midway when he saw the other one smiling as well beneath him, teeth showing, for the first time in days.

“God, you’re handsome when you smile, you know that?” It actually made the other stop smiling, but Jooheon didn’t mind it that much the moment the other started blushing instead. He could see the maknaes gears turning inside his head for a few seconds, before he grabbed the elder’s collar, dragged him back down and kissed him on the lips.

If someone told Jooheon that he was going to get kissed today, he’d tell them they were crazy, yet here he was. It was just a slight peck and when he kissed back, he could feel the other one reacting to it just a little. The kiss soon ended and Jooheon looked at Changkyun once more, smiling, clearly wanting to kiss him again. But then they both jumped as they heard the front door open suddenly and Minhyuk’s loud voice filling the dorm.

Great…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wo, this was a hassle... The idea for the photo diary came to me when youtube decided to freeze. If you wonder what the photo kind of looks like:  
https://66.media.tumblr.com/2f6bf9bec4147f1c600a345742414fe6/tumblr_py3rtrQSim1r0myyso1_500.png 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting, see you later!


	6. They're back

“Everyone still alive?!” Was shouted across the dorm. Both Changkyun and Jooheon could make out other voices as well, but they weren’t as prominent as Minhyuk’s. Not that that was a surprise. It made them realize that all of the members probably returned, however.

It made the younger rapper sit up suddenly, slightly pushing away the other rapper. He looked at Jooheon, somewhat panicked.

“They’re back.”

“Yeah.” Was the only response the redhead could give, not really understanding the other’s distress.

“What are we going to do? We need to explain all this.” Jooheon’s confusion written on his face made the other explain what he meant.

“Hyung, please. I- I’m not ready to let them know.” The maknae stammered. The older rapper now understood that it was insecurity that made him react like this. Insecurity about… their relationship. Jooheon wanted to think ‘boyfriend’, but the fact that they did not discuss this yet, made him realize that he didn’t know what they were. It was all new as well. Just hours ago, they weren’t even talking. He himself didn’t mind the coming out and stuff like that. But Changkyun clearly wasn’t ready, understandable. However, in his eyes, there was nothing to worry about.

“Changkyun-ah. Let them know what? The only thing they would notice is that we finally talked.” The maknae shook his head in disagreement.

“Hyung, it’s Minhyuk hyung…” He explained. It created a slight pause before the red-haired rapper got the hint.

“Yeah, okay, you’ve got a point there. Now what? We’re in your AND Minhyuk hyung’s room. He’ll come in soon.” Jooheon barely said it, before the other put a hand on his arm.

“Hyung, take the first aid kit from the cupboard under the window.” Jooheon understood the plan immediately. It wouldn’t be weird to find him treating the maknaes feet. But unfortunately, the stuff they normally used was located in a small box in the other bathroom. And he’d had to cross the hallway to get there. So, a first-aid kit will have to do. He found it in the bottom drawer and turned around to the other, once more with a confused look on his face while looking back and forth between the cupboard and the kit.

“You have one as well in your bedroom.” Once again, Changkyun seemed to be able to tell what the other was thinking. The redhead walked and sat back on the bed next to the silver-haired rapper and opened the kit. It had all of the stuff you’d expect to be in there: band-aids, disinfectant, cotton, scissors, tape, stuff like that. Enough to actually treat the maknaes feet.

What Jooheon didn’t expect to be included however were condoms and a small bottle of what seemed to be lubrication. It did surprise him a little. It made him think that this wasn’t a store bought first aid kit. Their managers probably had something to do with it. Hongsik manager’s ‘Boys will be boys’ quote came into mind as well. The maknae noticed the unusual content as well and blushed while trying to look at everything but the other rapper.

Jooheon was ready to divert Changkyun’s discomfort by making a joke, when Hyungwon’s voice could be heard from the living room.

“Anyone here?” It made the redhead sprang into action, taking out all the necessities and closing the kit, pushing it away from them. Although it startled the other one a bit, the maknae quickly rolled up his pants and put his feet near Jooheon’s legs.

“Guys?” The DJ’s voice could be heard again, followed by Minhyuk’s.

“Please tell us you didn’t kill each other.” Changkyun looked at him, worried. The older rapper could do nothing more than answering while looking back at the maknae.

“In here!” It took a few seconds before the door to the bedroom was opened and both Minhyuk as Hyungwon entered the room. They both showed signs of confusion as they looked at both rappers looking back, with the difference that the eldest looked surprised, while the DJ’s expression shifted to calm.

“Hi.” Jooheon tried.

“Hi.” Minhyuk answered. There was a pause before he spoke again.

“So… what’s up?” Minhyuk asked, distrust barely hearable in his voice.

“Uhm… I was ready to, you know, clean his feet.” Jooheon clarified. Which made the eldest mouth an ‘aha’ and created another pause.

In the meanwhile, Hyungwon had kept an eye on their maknae. The boy hadn’t notice him looking at him, he was too busy observing the other rapper and taking a peek once in a while at Minhyuk. Only when his and the DJ’s eyes crossed did he notice Hyungwon’s staring. It made him look away and blush. Hyungwon had been skeptical the moment he entered the room. The two rappers were sitting on the bed like they had rushed there, like a deer caught in a headlight. Jooheon managed to look more or less calm, but Changkyun appeared downright nervous.

“So, you two talked then?” Was Minhyuk’s question that pulled the DJ out of his thoughts. Both rappers looked at each other. The redhead in search for confirmation and it made the silver-haired member blush once more and break the eye contact.

“Ah, y-yes. Yes, we did.” Jooheon looked at his hyungs again and smiled a little.

“And…” Minhyuk encouraged.

“And… we’re okay… Right?” The last word was directed at their maknae as the older rapper turned his head towards him once again. The younger one shyly nodded in agreement. Hyungwon felt like they weren’t telling them everything, but the answer seemed sufficient for Minhyuk.

“Oh, that’s good. Finally! You got us worried for a second there.” He began.

“Well then… We’ll leave you guys to, you know, continue with that.” He added, pointing at the maknaes feet. And Hyungwon almost left with him, if it wasn’t for both the rappers exhaling when the elder finally turned around to leave, like they were relieved by him leaving.

“Hyungwon-ah, you coming?” Minhyuk asked from outside of the room.

“Yeah, In a sec.” Hyungwon answered and closed the door. Both Jooheon’s and Changkyun’s relieve was short-lived, the redhead gave his standard dumbfound look at him staying, while the maknae started fiddling.

“is… Is something wrong, hyung?” Jooheon asked. When the DJ didn’t answer, he tried again?

“Hyung?”

“I’m not sure.” He responded truthfully. And now, the redhead was getting nervous as well.

“You guys acted really… weird, stressed even… And Changkyun-ah, you looked edgy, when we first entered. Like you wanted to… fake getting along again…” Both rappers made a disagreeing face at the explanation.

“Then, as Minhyuk-hyung turned around leaving, that stress was suddenly gone…” He added.

“So… what’s really going on here?” He enquired after a moment. The maknae just looked at his hands, still blushing. Jooheon’s defenses, however, surfaced as he tried to explain.

“Hyung, nothing’s going on, everything is just fine!” He spoke in a slightly louder voice. But the DJ wasn’t having it. Jooheon had been an emotional mess for almost a week and Changkyun had been closed off. After so many days of walking on eggshells, he was frankly done with this.

“Cut the crap, I’m not blind okay. You can’t say nothing happened when your jaw is starting to bruise, Jooheon-ah. Furthermore, both of you have ruffled hair and clothes. So, you two did fight.” Hyungwon retorted.

“But then I noticed the ruffled bed, you guys sitting close together, Changkyun-ah’s none stop blushing and the first-aid kit, which has much more than your standard first-aid stuff included.” The DJ continued in a calmer way.

“So, you guys were either fighting or… messing around.” Now the red-haired rapper blushed and looked away as well. That’s when he knew he hit the nail on the head. It was surprising to see it happening so soon, but it made him happy. Jooheon seemed okay with it, the maknae however looked unsure and slightly uncomfortable.

“Jooheon-ah. You know I know.” He emphasized. The maknae looked up at the statement in complete shock.

“You TOLD him?!?” the silver-haired rapper barked.

“What? No! When should I have done that? That’s not- He already knew, okay. Before…” The redhead tried to explain and reached out to calm the other one down, but Hyungwon intervened before the situation got out of hand.

“Okay, could you give me and Changkyun-ah a moment alone?” The two rappers stopped and looked at the DJ like he grew a second head.

“Please?” He insisted. The redhead looked back at the maknae for a second before he nodded and quietly got up and left the room. The other one did everything but look at Hyungwon.

“He’s not lying, you know. I kinda confronted him about his feelings when you two fought. He only admitted his feelings towards you, nothing more.” Hyungwon sat down next to the youngest member and put his hand on his fiddling fingers. It made the younger man calm down as he exhaled.

“So…” Hyungwon started with a happy voice.

“You gonna tell me?” Finally, Changkyun looked up. He was biting his lip. The DJ gave him the hurt puppy look to encourage the other one. It worked on him every time.

“What do you wanna know?” The silver-haired rapper groaned, giving in. He could never deny his hyung.

“Well… everything, I guess.” Hyungwon said.

“But I’m kind of curious. Did you hit Jooheon?” The rapper opened his mouth, just to close it again and then nodded. It made the vocalist laugh slightly. He knew he shouldn’t, but the other rapper probably had it coming.

“Let me guess, his tactfulness?” The younger one snorted at the question but nodded again. Hyungwon wasn’t surprised, the other rapper didn’t think before speaking. It’s what got him into trouble more times than he could count. It started their fight as well.

“So… how do you go from hitting him to… whatever this is?” The maknae blushed again but cleared his throat and started talking.

“He just came in here while I was showering. When I got out, I saw him with my photo diary and I got even angrier at him.” He pointed at the diary on the shelve.

‘Something in there he wasn’t allowed to see’ Hyungwon guessed while he stood up and walked over towards the diary.

“Can I?” He asked as he picked up the booklet. Changkyun nodded. He took a look inside as he walked back to the bed and sat down. It was normal stuff, until he arrived at the last part of the diary, more importantly the last picture.

“Oh.” He whispered, until he saw the hearts beneath the photo.

“OH.” The maknae shyly nodded.

“I thought he didn’t see it. He just kept saying he needed to treat my feet, to a point when I really got mad. I walked away and he tried to stop me. Then I hit him, he tried to stop me again, we fought, fell on the bed together, I started calling him names and… He agreed.” Changkyun told him.

“Agreed? With what?” Hyungwon was slightly confused.

“Yeah. Saying I was right, that it was all his fault and stuff… followed by a weird love confession. kind of, because he did actually see the picture.”

“Ah, Jooheon’s tactfulness strikes once again.” Hyungwon joked. It made the maknae laugh as well.

“Did you believe him?” Changkyun snorted at the question.

“No, of course not. But then he just… explained everything and apologized. And it all made sense.” The maknae ended. He looked up at the taller member.

“And?” Hyungwon demanded. Surely, that wasn’t all.

“And nothing, that’s how it ended.” Hyungwon gave him a look of disbelieve. The rapper just smiled.

“Really.” He added, trying to convince the other. But the blushing gave him away.

“Come on, that’s not true. You’re as red as a tomato. Changkyun-ah, tell me.” The vocalist realized he sounded like a whiny child. But that actually worked on the rapper.

“Kyunnie…” he tried. The other one smiled shyly but didn’t say anything.

“Did you two kiss?” He pressed. The maknae turned even redder and smiled harder while looking at his hands, biting his bottom lip again.

“YOU DID!” Hyungwon almost shouted. The rapper just hid his face in his hands.

“Finally! I’m so happy for you guys. Really, I’ve seen you two looking longingly at each other for so long.” The vocalist added.

“That’s not possible, I even didn’t know until a few weeks ago that… I liked guys.” Changkyun muttered, embarrassed by the confession and the reaction of his hyung.

“You might’ve realized that part pretty late, sure. It’s not something you just spread around either. Not in our position.” He reasoned.

“But you fell in love before that, Kyunnie. And that’s okay. It might be the same for Jooheon. He was pretty shocked by me asking if he liked you. It’s quite alright.” Hyungwon spoke softly, pulling the maknaes hands from his face and petting his arm in support. It made the other one smile again.

“So, what happened after that. Did you guys umh…” The vocalist smiled in a dirty way and made the obscenest movement with his fingers. And this time, it was the rapper’s turn to shout.

“HYUNG!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dialoge, dialoge and even more dialoge. I didn't want to end it here, but this takes me hours to write. Not only that, but the chapter would've been too long.
> 
> As alway, thank you for reading, the kudos and the comments!  
Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi all  
Thanks for reading and sorry for the mistakes, not a native speaker.  
Will this fic get a happy ending? *dum DUM DAAAAH*  
Also, the rating might go up, not sure just yet!


End file.
